


Summer Blues

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Family is family, Feels, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), New Asgard, Nightmares, No Slash, Odinsons, PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: Loki has never enjoyed warmer climates. He is a Jotun after all. He has come up with strategies to offset any discomfort or ill effects he may experience due to the heat. However, being Loki, he sometimes gets distracted and forgets about the approaching summer. Thankfully, he has Thor to point out what a stubborn prat he is.When Loki is resting, he remembers shortly after his brother's return, when he was dealing with a heat headache and the unsettling nightmare he had. A nightmare he'd only had once before: shortly before he returned to Midgard during the war of the gauntlet.(Part of my New Asgard series)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Summer Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> I'm currently experiencing a low period (pandemic isolation is getting the better of me again. I miss my friends). It's very difficult for me to accomplish anything and I just haven't been feeling well. A lot of brain fog and I'm just not feeling up to snuff. When I'm in this sort of state, I tend to have a lot of nightmares, which is...fun.
> 
> I recently had a bout of insomnia and I tend to write when I have insomnia. I have had this scene in my head for a while now and I decided to play around a bit with it. I have always enjoyed the idea that Loki would experience mild adverse effects to heat (nothing overly dramatic, though he would probably play it up being the little sh*t he is). I was also interested in how Loki tends to compartmentalize fear and how his subconscious makes him confront said fears.
> 
> Also, I just really love Brunnhilde knocking some sense into the trickster when he needs it.
> 
> The title of this fic amuses me. Because I'm weird :-p
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I miss all of you terribly. (WandaVision was incredible, wasn't it? I loved it and can't wait for the other Marvel series).
> 
> I look forward to reading all your reactions to this fic. Your words always brighten my day and warm my heart. Thank you for taking the time to leave them <3
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are terrible human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful garbage).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

“I told you this would happen.”

Loki mentally rolled his eyes at his brother’s smug, self-satisfied declaration. He already felt dreadful and was not in the mood for Thor’s gloating. Norns, he could practically see the arrogant grin.

The soft sound of the shades being drawn reached his ears and Loki briefly considered opening his eyes before deciding against it. The pounding in his head was unbearable. He loathed the summers on this planet. Even though the temperatures in New Asgard were not abysmally high, they sometimes reached a limit Loki found difficult to deal with. Every now and again they would have an unusually hot summer and the trickster typically required a day or two to acclimate to the heat.

“I very clearly remember asking you to not bury yourself in that education quandary we have been pouring over for weeks. ‘It’s going to be a hot day, Loki. Perhaps you should take it easy.’ And what was your reply?” Thor continued as he drew the final set of blinds.

Loki didn’t respond, refusing to give the god of thunder the satisfaction.

“I believe you said, ‘Shut up, Thor. I’m fine. Heat does not bother me.’”

“It normally doesn’t,” Loki mumbled stubbornly. He heard Thor’s sigh of exasperation and he smirked.

“What am I going to do with you, brother?”

“Gloat some more. That seems to be doing wonders for the pain,” Loki responded snarkily. He opened his eyes a little and looked over to where the god of thunder was standing in the doorway. His brother shook his head and rubbed his eye. The dark-haired god noticed his brother was wearing a thin cloak, which was odd particularly when it was so bloody hot. He frowned and then realized something.

“It’s rather cold in here,” Loki mentioned.

“Yes. I turned up the air conditioning,” Thor replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I figured it would help somewhat.”

“It is _really_ cold,” Loki repeated, squinting at him. “Surely you do not find such temperatures comfortable.”

Thor shrugged. “I’m not as inclined to the cold as you, but it’s not something I find particularly uncomfortable. I can endure it for a while if need be.”

Loki opened his mouth to refuse such a gesture but closed it again. The cooler temperature was actually helping a little and made him slightly more comfortable. The trickster still wasn’t used to accepting help or even gestures and often struggled with how to respond to such things.

“Yes, well, you do not need to freeze the entire house on my account,” he finally said, turning back onto his side and laying down again. He heard Thor chuckle softly.

“I’m going to make some broth for lunch. Do you need anything else?”

Loki grunted in response and listened to his brother’s steps leave the room. He pulled the blankets more over his shoulder, closing his eyes again. The faint sounds of Thor preparing food drifted in from the kitchen, a comforting sound, one of the very few Loki didn’t find painful at the moment. The temperature seemed to drop a little lower and Loki mentally huffed. Once he felt better, he was going to turn the damn air conditioning off completely.

It had been rather foolish of him to not take a few days off as he usually did at the start of summer. However, with recovery efforts underway after the pandemic, there was so much to do. Loki hadn’t realized summer was getting so close, despite Thor reminding him daily. There were some matters he wanted to make sure were mostly taken care of before taking a few days to rest and acclimate to the coming heat.

Summer normally didn’t arrive quite so dramatically either. The temperature had spiked higher than it had in quite some time. It was as though overnight the mild spring weather had simply vanished. _Damn Midgardians insist on destroying their own planet. Hopefully, if they succeed, we can find another planet with cooler temperatures,_ Loki thought as he buried his face in the pillow briefly. While he did frequently complain about the warm weather, the truth was, Loki had grown accustomed to it. He’d worked out a way to acclimate to it without disturbing his schedule or work. Just taking a few days off to get used to the temperature did wonders. He hadn’t experienced one of these dreadful headaches when he was building New Asgard. For many years, Loki hadn’t experienced the sickness or pain that came from discomfort with the heat.

The last time he’d experienced this was shortly after his brother had miraculously returned. Loki’s mind wandered back to those early days.

_*_

Loki felt like he was going to keel over at any second. There were auras around everything, he could hear blood pounding in his ears, his head was throbbing, his thoughts were muddled, and he was unable to keep down anything other than mild tea. He stood at the back doorway, watching his brother work in their small garden. It was one of the few activities that seemed to sooth Thor’s frayed nerves. _We’ll see how long that lasts,_ Loki thought tiredly. It was nice to see his brother somewhat at peace, no matter how temporary.

The trickster mentally groaned when he realized he still had to figure out what to do for dinner. Much as he hated to admit it, Loki wasn’t in any state to prepare something. He could order something, but just the thought of using the phone made him nauseous. Sound was not something he found agreeable at the moment. He could ask his brother to order for them, but then Thor would start asking questions. That would likely result in him working himself up into a panic episode and Loki didn’t know if he could help him in this state.

A knocking on the front door seemed to drill through his already aching skull and Loki clenched his teeth, cursing the concept of noise. He turned away from the back door and made his way toward the front of their small home. Reaching the front door, Loki pulled it open.

“Ah, Brunnhilde,” he greeted softly. She raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“How long do you have?” Loki replied with a smirk. The Valkyrie did not appear amused and narrowed her eyes. Loki sighed and opened the door wider, inviting her in.

“Whatever led you to the conclusion—” he started as he made his way toward the back of the house.

“You looked like you were about to pass out in the video meeting today,” Brunnhilde replied, following him. “Exactly how you look now.”

“I do not,” Loki replied, pausing briefly just to check his balance. “I’m fine.”

“Why were you even working today? It’s the start of summer. You normally take the first few days off,” Brunnhilde said. Loki shook his head.

“I didn’t need to. I’m at home, I can control the temperature. I have been putting off a number of duties and meetings for too long,” Loki insisted, returning to his spot at the door. Thor was putting a plant in the hole he’d dug. The trickster almost smiled, pleased to see his brother calm and enjoying something.

“Loki, the Midgardians have a saying about being your own worst enemy,” Brunnhilde stated, looking out to where Thor was planting some vegetables. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. He’s healing. Soon he’ll be able to take over as leader of New Asgard,” Loki said confidently, sipping his tea. Suddenly feeling incredibly lightheaded, Loki put his hand against the wall and clenched his eyes shut. He was barely aware of Brunnhilde’s supportive hands helping him remain upright. She carefully took his tea from him, placing it off to the side.

“That’s it. You need to rest,” Brunnhilde grumbled. Loki shook his head.

“No. I cannot,” Loki insisted.

“Cannot what?”

Both Brunnhilde and Loki turned to find Thor standing in the door, looking between them. Loki was surprised the god of thunder had managed to sneak up like that. Of course, he currently wasn’t at his sharpest. Thor was studying him intently and put down the tools he had been working with, quickly taking off his gloves.

“Brother, you’re very pale and you look unwell,” he stated, laying a hand on Loki’s brow. The trickster flinched at his brother’s naturally warm touch, which seemed to heighten his discomfort.

“Gods, it’s the heat, isn’t it?” Thor stated, concern clear in his voice. He turned his attention to Brunnhilde. “How has he managed the heat in the past?”

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Thor’s hand away. “Thor, do not get worked up about this. I’m fine. You know I can handle warmer weather. It occasionally gives me headaches, but it’s nothing.”

“He typically takes a few days off at the beginning of summer, turns up the air conditioning, and lays down,” Brunnhilde replied, ignoring Loki. “I bring him food or prepare it and he seems to acclimate to the summer weather fairly quickly.”

“He is right here, and he doesn’t need to be coddled,” Loki growled. Thor turned his gaze back to Loki.

“Why have you not done that?”

Loki looked back at his brother, prepared with a sharp retort. The words died on his tongue when he saw the concern in Thor’s expression. His brother was worried about him, but there was also a hint of self-condemnation. Did he assume he was the cause of this? Was he going to try to figure out some way to blame himself?

Mentally sighing, Loki reached out and gripped Thor’s shoulder. “I did not realize summer was approaching so fast. I have been very busy of late. It has made me a little careless, but it is nothing to worry about.”

Swallowing, Loki turned his gaze to Brunnhilde. “Please inform the advisors that I will be taking the rest of the week off to get accustomed to the heat. If there are any pressing matters that require my attention, have Korg bring them to me.”

“I shall take care of meals,” Thor offered. “I know there is not much you find agreeable when in this state.”

He patted his brother’s shoulder gently and moved past the two, making his way to the kitchen. The sound of the tap being turned on soon reached their ears. Loki reached out and grabbed Brunnhilde’s wrist. She twisted around, about to yank her arm free, but paused when she met his eyes again.

“I need you to stay here, while I acclimate to the heat,” Loki said, thinking for a moment before reluctantly adding, “Please.”

Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Loki gritted his teeth, trying to force himself to explain the reason why. Part of him wanted to tell her everything, tell her of Thor’s troubles, of this mysterious ailment he was suffering from. Yet he could not bring himself to do it. Loki dropped his eyes to the floor, staring at his feet. If he spoke of it aloud, that made it real. And the truth was, Loki was scared. He was scared for his brother, scared of whatever was making him sick.

“Thor’s episodes are getting worse, aren’t they?” Brunnhilde guessed. _Valkyries are always so damn perceptive,_ Loki thought, swallowing and shaking his head.

“No, not worse, but more frequent,” he replied. “Thor needs someone here with him. He needs reassurance when he’s overcome with fear. And…he occasionally has spells that render him almost catatonic. He needs help when he’s in such a state.”

“Gods, Loki,” Brunnhilde said, exasperated. She gently pulled her arm out of Loki’s grasp and ran her hands over her face. “Why haven’t you brought him to see a healer?”

“You know what SHIELD did to him. They tortured him, Brunnhilde,” Loki hissed. “He’s still uneasy just going outside in the yard. Do you really think bringing him to a strange environment filled with people who are almost certainly dressed like the ones who caused him such pain would be good for him right now?”

Brunnhilde might have said more, but Loki clenched his eyes shut and pressed against his temples. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable. He let out a gasp and stumbled, almost falling. He would have had it not been for Brunnhilde reaching out and steadying him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay here for the time being,” Brunnhilde quickly agreed. “Just go to bed and I’ll get the air conditioner going.”

“Thank you,” Loki managed to gasp out. He risked opening his eyes and turned his gaze toward the kitchen.

“He had a panic episode earlier this morning. Chances are he will have at least one more today, more likely two,” Loki told her. “You can’t pull him out of such a state. You just have to wait it out. Assure him that you are with him, but do not constrict him. Once he is out of that state, he will feel tired and will probably sleep for a short while. Sometimes he reads. The books on the third shelf in the main room are books he enjoys.”

Brunnhilde nodded in understanding. “Got it. Go to bed, Lackey. You need some rest.”

Loki sighed and turned, making his way to the bedroom, smiling at Thor when he crossed through the kitchen. Thor looked worried and Loki saw the telltale tremor in his hand. He was going to have a panic episode soon. Rubbing his hands together, Loki continued to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and heard the air conditioning start to hum.

Pulling some covers over him, Loki closed his eyes and prayed that his headache would be brief. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a troubled sleep.

**

_He jerked awake in darkness. There was an oily rag in his mouth, tied tightly, gagging him. Blood flowed from a number of minor wounds. His hands were tightly bound, cutting off the circulation. Every movement caused him pain and he was weakened enough that his magic could not help him. It felt like he had been separated from it and that was terrifying to Loki. He was cut off from an essential part of himself._

_His surroundings shook violently, tossing him about the small space. Loki let out a muffled scream when his wounded shoulder smashed into one of the steel walls. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to go home, even though that no longer existed. “That’s not true,” his mind said. “Thor’s still out there somewhere.”_

_The movement stopped suddenly, slamming Loki against the wall one last time, leaving him dazed. He was having trouble breathing and every single part of him hurt fiercely. He lay on the ground. Faintly, he could hear voices._

_The door to his cell was unlocked and Loki cowered, instinctively raising his hands to protect himself. The door was thrown open and talons latched onto his arm, yanking him out of the cage and dragging him over a rocky landscape. Loki feebly struggled against his captor, but lacked the strength to put up any kind of fight. He could hear the bellows of the mad titan and it frightened him. He was defenseless. He could not access his magic and therefore was weaponless. “Perhaps he will kill me quickly.”_

_“You will get me the soul stone, Odinson! My greatest victory will be thanks to you!”_

_Loki’s ears perked up at that, a flicker of hope in his heart. He glanced at the sky, noticing it was a murky purple. Like a bruise. Shit! Shitshitshit! He had a faint idea of where he was._

_“I will not miss again, Thanos! You will die at my hand!” Thor roared back. Loki almost grinned…until a horrible realization hit him._

_Thanos was going to use him as a bargaining chip._

_Nononononono!_

_Loki started struggling harder than he ever had before. Every part of his body protested his thrashing, but Loki disregarded it. He had to get away! Glancing up, he noticed a weapon on the hip of whoever was dragging him and desperately tried to reach it. He was dimly aware of the numerous chitauri he was being dragged past. Gods, it was an army. Thor was outnumbered. Even if he had come with his ridiculous companions, they were severely outnumbered! Norns, they were all going to die!_

_A large hand suddenly clamped down on the back of his neck and Loki was yanked off the ground, held dangling in the air. His eyes fell on his brother._

_The look of horror on Thor’s face was clear even though Loki couldn’t see him very well from such a distance._

_“Loki!”_

_Loki wildly gestured with his bound hands. “Run away, brother. Leave this place of death. You are in danger. Get out of here!”_

_“Release him!” Thor demanded, holding Stormbreaker ready. Loki didn’t need to see Thanos’ face to know the titan was smiling. In any other circumstance, the trickster likely would have rolled his eyes in exasperation._

_“As you wish,” Thanos replied. He hurled Loki toward the god of thunder. “Well, this is going to be unpleasant,” Loki thought just before he crashed into his brother, sending them both to the rocky ground. They both let out a sound of pain and Loki struggled not to lose consciousness. Agony consumed him and a loud hum echoed in his head. Distantly, he heard his brother worriedly call his name. “He’s distracted, he doesn’t know—”_

_When he heard the sound of weapons charging up, Loki forced himself to act and swiftly shoved his brother toward some nearby boulders. The sound of weapons firing shattered the eerie stillness of Vormir and Loki let out a muffled cry when he felt a white hot beam tear open his shoulder. He stumbled, but Thor grabbed him and pulled him behind the boulders. The trickster winced at the sound of the beams of energy hitting the rocks serving as their shelter._

_“Loki, are you hurt? Can you walk?” Thor asked worriedly as he worked on getting the gag off Loki. Once he had, Loki inhaled deeply. Even the dusty air was a welcomed relief from the disgusting rag that had been shoved into his mouth. He slumped forward, his head resting against Thor’s shoulder. For a split second, he allowed himself to be comforted by his brother’s nearness, his familiar scent. The feeling of safety that was somehow a part of Thor._

_The god of thunder was Loki’s home._

_“Loki?” Thor pushed him back up to a seated position. Loki looked at him, tears running down his face. For the first time in a long while, the trickster was scared. He was scared and he didn’t know what to do. Thor gently brushed his tears away._

_“It’s okay, brother. We’re going to get out of here. I promise you,” he reassured Loki before gently kissing his brow. The god of thunder pulled off his cape and tore it into strips. He leaned Loki forward to get a better look at the wound on his shoulder, hissing in sympathy. With remarkable quickness, Thor tied a makeshift bandage around Loki’s shoulder, successfully binding the wound._

_“One of you is going to retrieve that stone or both of you and the ones you came with will die!” Thanos bellowed. Loki glared over his shoulder as his brother started cutting him free of his bindings. How he hated that monster. A thought struck Loki and he frowned, his mind racing._

_“A soul for a soul,” he murmured, looking down and then looking up again. “He doesn’t know.”_

_“What?” Thor asked as he tossed away the bindings. Loki looked back to him with wide eyes, grasping Thor’s armor with his newly freed hands. An almost manic eagerness took over him. They could defeat Thanos here on this planet._

_“He doesn’t know the stone isn’t here, not yet. Once the sacrifice is complete, you are sent to the other side of the planet, to the waters where the stone is held.”_

_“We’re in the wrong place?”_

_Loki shook his head and raised his hand. “No, no, the stone is not there yet either. It will only manifest once one loses what they love the most. A soul for a soul.”_

_Pieces were rapidly clicking together, and it all became so clear. The Odinsons were going to defeat the galaxy destroying titan. They were going to save the universe. Thor’s sentimentality was finally good for something._

_Loki swiftly pushed himself to his feet, staggering on his wounded leg. It was only a short distance to the cliff’s edge. He could make that, easily. What a perfect way to end his story._

_Thor suddenly latching onto his arm, yanking him down behind the safety of the rocks, was all that prevented Loki from dashing to the edge and fulfilling his purpose. The trickster let out a cry of pain as his battered body protested, clenching his eyes shut. He was going to stab his brother. Dammit, he was going to stab Thor repeatedly._

_“What are you doing!?” Thor demanded and Loki narrowed his eyes at him. “If you run out there, you’ll be killed!”_

_“That’s the point!” Loki snapped. “You need that stone to defeat Thanos! I can get it for you! Let go!”_

_Thor tightened his grip. “No.”_

_“Thor, to get that stone, you need an exchange: a soul for a soul. Now let go and let me claim this last victory over my tormentor! Let me help you save the whole miserable galaxy!”_

_“No!” Thor bellowed, startling Loki. The dark-haired god studied his brother’s face, noticing the franticness in Thor’s expression, the tears in his eye. That infuriating determination as he held tightly to his brother, his grip unyielding. He wasn’t going to let go without a fight._

_The trickster’s chest was heaving, and he looked over to the cliff edge, a pang in his heart. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to die. If there were any other way, he would take it. But there simply wasn’t. The sadistic creators of these stones made sure there were no loopholes when it came to their heinous creations. This was the way it had to be._

_Both brothers winced as flecks of rock rained down upon them. Their protection was not going to hold forever. They were running out of time._

_“It isn’t fair,” Loki began calmly, looking back to his brother. “It isn’t fair that we are destined to lose each other. That this task falls to us and we must be the ones to offer such a sacrifice. But at least this last time, the fates have allowed us a final goodbye, a proper one.”_

_Tears were rolling down Thor’s cheek and he shook his head. Loki reached out and gently grasped the back of Thor’s neck._

_“We are surrounded, and our time is short. We cannot both escape with our lives. This has always been my fate, since the moment I took up that scepter. You and I both know this. I accepted it long ago and you shall too eventually. You must let me go, Thor. You must return to your friends and gather your forces to defeat Thanos. You have always been destined to be a hero. You are still needed, brother.”_

_The god of thunder gasped on a sob and dropped his head, shutting his eye, tears slipping down his cheek. “You cannot do this to me, Loki. You cannot do this to me again.”_

_Loki felt tears well up in his own eyes._

_“Brother, I promise you, I promise you, I shall find my way to the great halls of Valhalla and I will wait for you. We shall enter together,” he said softly. “We shall see each other again eventually. And when next we meet, we shall never say goodbye again.”_

_Thor slowly let out his breath and reached forward, wrapping his arms around his brother. Loki hugged the god of thunder fiercely, tears slipping from his own eyes. It shouldn’t hurt so much, abandoning his brother, the last family he had left. He had done so before, many a time, and yet this was tearing his heart out._

_“I shall get the stone once you have perished?” Thor asked shakily. Loki nodded, shutting his eyes._

_“And then I will be transported away from this place? Away from the titan?”_

_Again, Loki nodded. “Immediately so. Far away, to the other side of the planet. Do you have transportation of some sort?”_

_“The rabbit and Hulk, they’re in orbit.”_

_“I assume you have some way of contacting them.”_

_Again, Thor nodded. “There’s a communication device on my wrist. It also works as a locator beacon.”_

_Loki grinned. Thor had an escape. He was going to survive this war._

_“Well then, I guess this is goodbye.”_

_Thor tightened his embrace. “I guess it is.”_

_Loki never expected the strong bolt of lightning that struck him. He let out a cry of pain, slumping limply in his brother’s arms. Thor quickly laid him on the rocky ground, grabbing what was left of his cape and balling it up, placing it gently under Loki’s head. Tremors raced through Loki’s body and he couldn’t move._

_Thor winced when another round from the chitauri weapons struck the boulders. He looked to his brother, gently touching Loki’s face, his expression apologetic. Glancing down, he hurriedly typed something on the tiny screen before taking the cuff off his wrist._

_“This will call my allies to you. I’ve explained the situation briefly. Once you have the stone, press this blue button to signal them and they shall transport you out of this place,” Thor explained as he hurriedly affixed the device to Loki’s wrist. “Brother, please. Please, do as you’re told. Just this once.”_

_“Won’t. Work,” Loki managed to gasp out. “I…don’t…care…about…you.”_

_Thor smiled warmly. “Loki, you are the god of lies.”_

_“Don’t. Do. This,” Loki tried again, desperate. “Won’t. Work.”_

_Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s brow. The trickster felt the warmth of tears crawling down his face. He was starting to regain feeling in his body. His hand twitched. Almost, he could almost move._

_“Why?” he tried to stall._

_“Because that’s what heroes do,” Thor answered softly. “Don’t look, Loki. Please.”_

_He pushed himself to his feet and took off running. Loki heard his footsteps hitting the dusty ground, heard the chitauri weapons firing. He managed to push himself up into a sitting position, manifesting a dagger as he stumbled to his feet. He staggered out from behind the boulders and stared at the scene of horror that greeted him._

_Thor was on his knees at the cliff’s edge, his back to the abyss. He was bleeding from many wounds, obviously inflicted from the chitauri weapons. A thick streak of blood showed the path he had taken when he had fallen and then dragged himself the rest of the way to the cliff. He was swaying. If he fell, he would plummet to the merciless rocks below._

_Loki tried to scream his name, but his voice did not work. He started to run for his brother, knowing he would never make it._

_He heard the blast, saw the bright light strike Thor in the chest and watched as his brother fell backwards and disappeared from sight._

_The trickster fell heavily to his knees, his dagger slipping from his suddenly numb fingers. All sound ceased, but Loki heard one last noise. A soft thud, a gruesome sound, and he closed his eyes, dropping his head. A soft wind blew through his hair and he could feel the titan approaching. Loki didn’t care. It no longer mattered._

_“Give me the stone, Jotun,” Thanos growled behind him. Without looking, Loki pressed the blue button on the device he wore. The one his brother had given him._

_Looking back toward Thanos, his tormentor, the monster who caused all this, Loki uttered a single word._

_“No.”_

_There was a loud shriek, a bright light, and Loki suddenly found himself under water. For a moment, he panicked, unsure what to do. When he realized how shallow the water was, he sat up and was able to breathe easily again. Water ran down his soaking wet face and hair. There was a peculiar warmth in his hand and an amber glow on his face. Looking down to his hand with detached interest, Loki slowly lifted it from the water and opened his fist, staring indifferently at the orange stone held in his palm. “So much misery for such a little thing.”_

_Rising from the waves, Loki was unsurprised to see the Hulk and the rabbit standing there. Banner was saying something to him, but Loki did not hear. The rabbit was pointing his gun around, as if there were an approaching threat. “It will take the titan hours to figure out where we are. By then, they will already be back to Midgard.”_

_As he numbly walked out of the water, Loki somehow knew where he needed to go. He had never been to this planet before, yet he knew where he had to go. Reaching the shore, he walked to Banner. The monster was asking him something, but Loki ignored him._

_“Hold out your hand,” he said the last words he ever intended to speak. Banner glanced over at the rabbit and hesitantly held out his enormous palm. Loki dropped the small orange stone into it and felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. Now he was free. He could leave and disappear into myth._

_With his brother._

_Moving past the two, ignoring their questions about where he intended to go, Loki continued down the dusty path. He walked for hours, perhaps even days. There was no indication of time in this hellish world. Loki just continued walking, knowing he would reach his destination at some point._

_Eventually, he came upon a rocky plateau and in the distance, he saw a form at the base of an enormous cliff, which seemed to reach into the sky. He had plummeted quite a distance, perhaps even further than Loki had all those years ago. “Definitely further. I survived my fall, he did not.”_

_Loki kept walking towards his brother’s body, his eyes never leaving Thor’s still form. The only thing that made him pause briefly was when he came upon the pool of blood. A shudder went through his body and Loki swallowed the sick feeling that rose in his throat._

_When he reached Thor’s body, Loki fell to his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt as though his heart were being torn apart within his breast. “I’m sorry, Thor. I’m so, so sorry,” he thought. There were so many wounds upon the fallen god’s body._

_The trickster carefully closed Thor’s eye and then laid down beside him, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, intending to wait for the end. Whether it was the end of the war or the end of everything, it didn’t matter to Loki. He would not leave Thor._

_The sound of rushing wind made Loki’s eyes snap open and he looked up just in time to see his brother’s form plummeting from the top of the cliff._

**

Loki jerked awake with gasp, his chest heaving as he tried to draw in breath. He grimaced and put his hands to his temples, his head feeling like it was being ripped open. Damn everything! He clenched his eyes shut and grunted.

The last time he’d experienced that nightmare…

Thor! He had to find Thor!

“I’m guessing your head is still splitting,” Brunnhilde’s dry voice traveled through his aching skull. Loki massaged his temples, breathing steadily, forcing himself to calm down.

“Nothing escapes your discerning eye,” he said snarkily, cringing.

“Oof, you really aren’t up to snuff if that’s the best you could come up with.”

Loki dropped his hands from his head and carefully opened his eyes, glancing over to where the Valkyrie was standing in the doorway. She was holding a tray with a steaming bowl of broth and a pitcher of water on it. Moving easily into the room, she placed the tray on the night table beside the bed. Loki glanced at it with little interest before turning his eyes back to her.

“How is my brother?” he asked softly, almost dreading he answer. The last time he’d had such a nightmare had been during the War of the Gauntlet. Just before he’d arrived on Earth, where he found his brother, mortally wounded.

He was concerned when he saw a small twitch in the Valkyrie’s cheek. She looked over at him, smiling softly.

“It’s nice to see you concerned about someone other than yourself. Never thought I’d see the day,” she teased. Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the way the room spun.

“Brunnhilde, do not insult me by attempting to deflect. How is Thor? Has something happened?”

“Everything’s fine, Loki. Eat your lunch.”

“I did not ask whether everything is fine. I asked how my brother was,” Loki pressed. Brunnhilde laughed irritably and ran a hand over her face.

“The two of you are stubborn fools, you know that?” she said, looking over at Loki. The trickster slumped back in bed, waiting for her to answer his question.

“About an hour after you went to lay down, he did have a panic episode. It was brief, but it seemed to wear him out and so he lay on the couch and fell asleep. However, his sleep was troubled, and Thor experienced another panic episode. It was…more difficult for him to endure that one. It lasted quite a bit longer than the earlier episode.”

_His episodes are never so close together,_ Loki thought, his heart sinking.

“I considered calling Banner—”

“No, no, just…I’ll speak with Thor,” Loki said as he started pushing back the covers. The Valkyrie swiftly stopped him.

“Lackey, Thor is okay right now. He’s reading a book in the kitchen,” she told him. “You need to rest so your body can adjust to the summer heat.”

“I’m fine. My brother needs me.”

“You’re not fine and Thor is okay. Hey, Lackey, everything is under control,” Brunnhilde replied firmly. “I can take care of your brother for a couple days. Thor needs you to be your regular annoying self.”

Loki slumped back in the bed, swallowing the nausea he felt. At least the temperature in the house was bearable, if not pleasant.

“Lackey, has Thor been having these fits since he returned?” Brunnhilde asked. Loki shook his head, grimacing and raising a hand to his head.

“No, of course not,” he lied. The Valkyrie stared at him, her eyes widening slightly.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Loki said, irritably. He hated when people were nosey. “They’re not fits, they’re…he’s healing. Recovery is bound to have setbacks. That’s all this is: a minor setback.”

Brunnhilde arched an eyebrow. “Loki—”

“Everything is fine, Brunnhilde. Thor is fine. He is just going through a rough period,” Loki told her, yawning. “He will heal from it like he has everything else. Norns, if he can heal from death, he can heal from a few panic episodes.”

“What if he doesn’t?” she asked gently. Loki opened his eyes, turning his gaze to her. He didn’t like where the conversation was going.

“You have been taking care of your brother since his return, almost entirely by yourself. I’m not a fool, Lackey, and neither are you. Thor is not okay.”

Loki was quiet for a long while, feeling as though he had a stone in his gut. He swallowed and nestled down in the pillows, unwilling to participate in such a conversation when it felt like a dwarf was splitting his skull open with an axe.

“You don’t know of what you speak,” he muttered, pulling the covers more over him.

“Perhaps not, but it seems to me your rest is troubled as well. If everything truly were fine, I imagine that would not be the case,” she pointed out, as she rose to her feet. “Eat your lunch. Your brother made that broth. He said to tell you he prepared it the way you like it. I didn’t realize there were different ways to prepare broth—”

“There’s a correct way and a myriad of incorrect ways,” Loki interrupted. Brunnhilde shook her head.

“Norns, Thor said you would say that. The big guy has a patience I’ll never know.”

She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Loki glanced over at the tray, carefully lifting it up and placing it on his lap.

Loki dipped his spoon into the broth, bringing it to his lips. The warm liquid was mild, perfectly seasoned. His mind drifted to happier times, to their childhood in the great halls of Asgard. This was the broth used in the soups Loki was fond of in Asgard. His mother used to make it for him. Norns, this tasted exactly like the broth she made. It tasted like home. Loki had been attempting to recreate it almost since he’d arrived in New Asgard. He had gotten close a few times, but never succeeded. He assumed he would never taste it again.

How in all the realms had Thor done it? 

The trickster finished his broth and drank a glass of water before putting the tray off to the side. He lay down again, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. His head was still pounding, but it was slightly more bearable. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

*

In the middle of the night, Loki jerked awake with a sharp gasp, his heart pounding in his chest. A thin sheen of sweat coated his face and his hands were shaking. For a moment, he was back in Wakanda, holding his dying brother in his arms, helpless to prevent Thor from leaving for Valhalla. Unable to alleviate the pain he was in. His nightmare had been a cruel one: Thor had screamed and writhed in agony as Loki held him. He had begged the trickster to make the pain stop, but nothing Loki tried helped. He had to watch his brother’s suffering, helpless to do anything about it.

Forcing himself to calm down, to think, Loki closed his tear-filled eyes and slowly let out his breath. He had experienced nightmares before, plenty of them, and he knew how to deal with them. He drew in a deep steady breath.

_I live in New Asgard, on Midgard, with Thor._

Loki slowly let out his breath. He inhaled again.

_Thanos is dead. He is no longer a threat. He cannot hurt us anymore._

Exhaling slowly, Loki allowed calmness to wash over him. He inhaled again.

_Thor fell in battle, but he returned. He is alive and…he is alive. He is just outside._

Exhaling, the trickster was already starting to feel better. And yet, when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Thor’s empty bed across the room. What if he was lying to himself? Loki was capable of telling a lie so convincing, he himself believed it. He had done so before.

The logical part of him argued that Thor was likely just in the main room with Brunnhilde. Or perhaps they decided to sleep in the small guest room upstairs. There were any number of rational explanations about where his brother was.

And yet that one possibility, that Thor’s return had been a lie, would not leave him.

Just when Loki was about to get out of bed, he heard the doorknob turn and looked over to the bedroom door. It quietly opened, revealing his brother. The trickster grinned, relief spreading through him.

His grin fell when he saw the tear streaks on Thor’s face. There were tremors going through his hands and his breath was in short gasps. _He had a panic episode or a nightmare, possibly both,_ Loki realized.

“Forgive me, brother. I did not mean to disturb your rest,” Thor whispered, turning to leave.

“Wait,” Loki called after him, causing Thor to pause and look over at him. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Thor shook his head, attempting to smile and failing miserably. “Nothing, Loki. Everything is fine. Please go back to sleep.”

“Thor,” Loki tried again. “Why are you upset?”

Thor dropped his eye to his feet, sniffling as a stuttering sob escaped him. “I…I had another nightmare. We were back on the Statesman and you were…you were…”

Thor couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought, more tears running down his face even as he swiped them away. “I woke up and I was worried.”

Loki studied his brother, feeling a strange pang in his chest. He was surprised to find he was rattled from his own nightmare. Thor’s cries of pain were still echoing in his mind. If his brother left, Loki wasn’t sure he would be able to fall asleep again. It was unlikely Thor would be able to sleep peacefully either.

“Thor, come here,” he spoke quietly. “Stay here tonight. You will sleep better, as will I.”

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. Loki almost smirked, pleased at how easy that had been. After a moment, the god of thunder moved over to the bed and climbed under the covers. He curled up beside his brother as Loki smoothed the blankets. The moment Thor felt his brother, most of the tension left his body and he let out a shaky sigh, sniffling.

Laying his head on the pillow, Loki put an arm around Thor and closed his eyes. He was already forgetting the nightmare he had awoken from. Whatever lingering tension he felt was dissipating now that his brother was here and Loki could feel him.

“Are you feeling better?” Thor asked softly. Loki nodded.

“Mmhm,” he responded. “The headache is all but gone. I shall likely be able to return to work tomorrow, maybe the day after.”

“Good,” Thor replied, shifting around a little. “Good.”

Opening his eyes again, Loki looked over at his brother, who was still looking up with a distant expression. His brother always seemed so weary and Loki often wondered if Thor slept at all.

“How did you make that broth?” Loki asked. Thor furrowed his brow and turned his head, staring at Loki.

“I have tried to recreate Mother’s Asgardian broth in every way I can think of. I have used numerous vegetables and spices and herbs. I have even used magic and I have gotten close, but never perfectly replicated it,” Loki explained. “How did you do it?”

Thor smiled a little, briefly, and shrugged. “I do not know. I just used some of the herbs you have grown.”

Loki squinted at him. “You are lying.”

Thor chuckled a little and nodded. “A half-truth, brother. Forgive me. There is an herb that grows in Wakanda, which is similar to one we commonly used in Asgard to flavor our broths and stews. I brought some home with me.”

The trickster grinned. “Clever. I’m impressed with your developing truth bending abilities.”

Thor smiled faintly. “I am pleased you like it. There is still plenty more. I shall heat some up for lunch tomorrow.”

“I would like that,” Loki said quietly. “Thor, will you tell me how you prepared the broth?”

Thor frowned. “What? Why?”

Loki shrugged. “Sometimes it’s difficult for me to fall asleep when I’m adjusting to warmer climes. Hearing something mundane like a recipe makes it easier.”

Thor still looked a little skeptical, but nodded. He started describing how he prepared the broth, pausing to yawn. Loki gently stroked Thor’s hair, grinning faintly as he listened to his brother speak, his words gradually fading.

Thor got halfway through explaining the recipe before he fell asleep. Loki watched him, patiently waiting to make sure his rest was peaceful, while also allowing his mind to wander.

Though worried, he felt more at ease. New Asgard was safe. Thor was here, therefore he was safe. Loki had worked hard to make sure the new home of the Aesir was protected. He would work equally hard to make sure his brother was too.

“Sleep well, brother,” Loki whispered to the god of thunder.

Outside, the night birds were singing, and Loki drifted off to the peaceful sounds of their music, still holding his brother.

_*_

Loki’s eyes slowly opened. From the little light entering the room, he could tell it was the late afternoon, likely sunset. The trickster turned his head a little, smiling when he saw Thor asleep on the chair beside his bed. The god of thunder was still wearing a light cloak and had his arms crossed over his chest. Loki manifested a dagger, silently pushing himself up into a sitting position and switching his hold on the dagger.

“No,” Thor said without opening his eye. Loki pouted and hid the knife back in its pocket of reality. Thor’s eye slowly opened, and he looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow as amusement danced across his face.

“You’re no fun,” Loki told him as he flopped back in bed. Thor made a noncommittal sound in response as he stood up and pulled the covers back over Loki, smoothing them.

“I take it you’re starting to feel better,” Thor said, looking to his brother.

“Better than ever, good as new,” Loki lied. He still felt the pressure behind his eyes, indicating the headache was not finished with him yet. Judging from Thor’s skeptical look, he was sure his brother had picked up on the lie.

The god of thunder shook his head and sat on the bed beside his brother. Affection danced in his eye and Loki couldn’t help but smirk. He did so enjoy exasperating Thor.

“Brother, sometimes I find you most infuriating,” Thor said.

“You’re the one who asked me to be your head advisor. You brought it on yourself,” Loki chuckled as he closed his eyes.

“Aye. I do not regret my decision,” Thor replied. “You are a brilliant head advisor, even when you’re an annoying prat.”

Loki snorted, feeling a little better. His head was still aching, but he no longer felt nauseous. A good night’s sleep would set him right. Over the years, he’d gradually started to acclimate to the sudden summers more easily. They were still a pain, but at least it never lasted long.

“I finished preparing the broth earlier this afternoon, while you slept,” Thor mentioned, and a smile danced across Loki’s lips. “Would you like some for supper?”

Loki nodded and felt Thor gently run his fingers through his hair. It made the trickster relax even more. He was beginning to get used to the sense of comfort and safety he felt in Thor’s presence. He actually found it rather pleasant.

“I shall go heat some up,” Thor told him softly. “I will bring it to you when it is ready.”

Loki opened his eyes and watched as Thor rose from the bed, making his way out of the room. When the god of thunder closed the door behind him, Loki smiled.

“Thank you, Thor,” he whispered.

_**The End** _


End file.
